Episode 69: Big Money Rustlas
Tag : "In this, our most Juggalicious episode, we discuss the Insane Clown Posse project Big Money Rustlas." Intro/Lives of the Floppers : Elliott is back from Washington, DC, ruining democracy. It was hard going from being the most powerful man in America to nothing when Conan O'Brien came back. The show went to 0 viewers. TiVo refuses to carry the show. : Dan read all of Underworld, Stuart just watched the movie adaptation and wondered where all the vampires came from. : Elliott wants Dino de Laurentis to be remembered for his good movies too. Josh Grobin, a baby, plays King Kong in one of those movies. Movie Summary Premise : "It's the most basic Western story you can tell, which is: a town run by a bad man, and then a single good man comes in and turns things around." (Elliott) @12:10 Story : Stuart pushed everyone to watch this movie. Mainly because he wore out his copy of Big Money Hustlas. Elliott suggests he should have gotten a rewinder shaped like a tiny sports car. It would be straddled by Tiny Kitaen or Tinya Harding or Tiny Daly (the tiny Tyne Daly). : Stuart reveals to his cohosts that he is ethnically Juggalo (his parents immigrated to this country from Juggaland). : It's really sad how methamphetamine has devastated the Juggalo-American community. Meth was a CIA plot to cull Juggalo numbers, to deal with the infestation, but they're here to stay. Stuart's teeth keep falling out. : Elliott summarizes the movie. : "Everyone in the movie is the comic relief." (Elliott) @16:45 : Dan is the "Western guy". Elliot is the guy who likes musicians in a musical. Elliott agrees that Pat Garrett & Billy The Kid was a great movie because Bob Dylan is in it, but he insists he likes Westerns too. Stuart disagrees. Films of Comparable Technical Skill * Cleavagefield (2009) by Jim Wynorski * An Erotic Werewolf in London (2008) by William Hellfire * Gladiator Eroticvs: The Lesbian Warriors (2001) by John Bacchus * The Lord of the G-Strings: The Femaleship of the String (2003) by Terry M. West * Play-Mate of the Apes (2002) by John Bacchus * Spiderbabe (2003) by Johnny Crash Better Than * ''An American Carol'' @19:50, 31:10 Worse Than * The Bratz Movie (Episode Ninety-Four: Conan The Barbarian @46:20) Final Judgments * Bad-Bad Movie (Dan) @30:05 * Bad-Bad Movie (Elliott) @31:05 * Movie I Kinda Liked (Stuart) @32:05 Recommendations * Brief Encounter (1945) by David Lean (Elliott) @36:30 * Mother (2009) by Bong Joon-ho (Dan) @33:40 * Return of the Living Dead (1985) by Dan O'Bannon (Elliott) @39:10 * Return of the Living Dead III (1993) by Brian Yuzna (Stuart) @37:25 Listener Mail : No mail this time. @39:40 Notes : Dan brags that he has "rated something like 6,000 movies on Netflix." @40:40 : Elliott mentions the possibility that they'll watch Jonah Hex next time. @41:45 : Is RoboCop eligible for a pension? Or does the DPD own him as police equipment? @43:40 Category:Episodes Category:Westerns